The Story of a Broken Boy
by thesailormoonnum1fan
Summary: My Drarry head canon. Not completely canon compliant. This is Dracos life in my head. Nothing Explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**THE STORY FROM NARCISSA'S POINT OF VIEW**

**To any willing to read this, to learn the truth, about me, my family, my son; this is the story of the very beginning, this is how everything started, this is how it all began; and it all started back on the Hogwarts Express.**

**I was going to start my first year at Hogwarts and, fair is to say I was scared. I didn't know how to react to spending so much time away from home and was worried about what might happen. **

**We were boarding the Hogwarts Express and pulling out of the station. After waving good bye to my parents I started walking around in hopes of finding an empty compartment; I wanted to avoid the pompous, rich, pure-bloods that my parents wanted me to befriend. **

**I stopped at this one compartment; it only had two people in it. One I only knew through family, a half-blood named Severus Snape; the other I had never met before, a Muggle-born, incredibly beautiful young girl with vibrant red hair and amazing green eyes. The two of them let me sit with them and the girl introduced herself as Lily, Lily Evans; she was the first friend I made.**

**She was the very first person I ever told my secret to; and what a big secret it was; a family secret that had been passed through my blood line for ages. I told her what would happen when I turned fifteen, what happened to all of us when we turned fifteen; we become angels. Wings tattooed on our backs, powers beyond compare. **

**Okay, I feel like I may lose you with angels, so I'll clarify.**

**Long ago angels and wizards seemed to co-exist. Veela were a commonly found cross between the two; though not genetically related to either. It wasn't unusual, every once and a while, for angels to mate with humans, unfortunately occurrences like those had unexpected side effects. The angels never anticipated that humans would be able to bare angelic offspring, but they did; thus the cross breeds were born, somewhere between human and angel. Along time ago we were called Nephilim; now only a hand full of people know we still exist, let alone what to call us. My ancestor was the arch angel Michael, rude, cocky, brute, all and all the most obnoxious man I have ever met. **

**Lily and I kept up our friendship over the years, we talked, socialized, gossiped; she told me stories about how she grew up, about the crush she had developed on a Gryffindor boy, James Potter. I stood by her side when Severus called her a mud blood; and even hexed him a few times for it.**

**I went to her wedding, and she came to mine; we were each other's maids of honor. In fact, we found out we were pregnant around the same time; I was about a month or two ahead of her. **

**Severus Snape is Draco's Godfather; per my husband's insistence, but she was his Godmother; she appointed me the Godmother of her son as well.**

**I had made friends with a young girl named Alexandria just before Draco was born, a nineteen year old American born vampire. At least, she said she was nineteen, you can never tell with vampires, they age much slower than humans.**

**Alex helped me through the last trimester of my pregnancy; and continued to help me raise Draco as far away Lucius' influence as we could get without leaving.**

**Some of Draco's angel inheritance showed from the very start. Draco's ability to learn and adapt was far beyond that of common humans. He grew at the common rate but his intellectual span was more advanced. By two months he could form coherent phrases. By Four months he could walk. **

**He looked like an angel as well, although I guess all mothers say that. His alabaster skin worried the medi-witches when he was born, a tuft of pure white hair that was surprising to all of us, and eyes like a vibrant sea of off-gray blue that sparkled with understanding as he gazed around his environments.**

**He could draw as well. It wasn't much when he was younger, but the older he got the more detailed his works became. By the time he was ten he enjoyed telling people that the things he drew were pictures. He enjoyed it when he believed them.**

**Draco was just under two months old when I took him to the hospital to see Lily after her pregnancy. Harry had just been born and they had just handed him to Lily, he was fast asleep in her arms. **

**I sat Draco up on the bed beside her and Lily smiled down at him and laid Harry on his pudgy baby lap. When Draco looked up at her silently Lily told him the baby was named Harry James Potter. Draco smiled broadly and looked back down at the new born in his lap only to be met with bright green eyes. 'He has your eyes.' He whispered. He ran a tiny hand through the messy dark hair on the baby's' head, obviously akin to his fathers, and Harry giggled profusely up at Draco, surprising those of us in the room. 'I'll protect you, I promise.' He said grabbing the young boys hand in his own.**

**Harry seemed Highly adaptable as well, though his intellectual span was not equal to Draco's he learned far quicker than any normal human child. **

**I will never forget Harrys' first word. **

**It was a rainy morning, Harry was about two months old and Draco was four. Draco and I were spending the day away from Malfoy manner. Grimmauld Place was not somewhere I particularly enjoyed being, but it was ever a good place to hide from Lucius.**

**I was in the kitchen with Lily making lunch, while James and Sirius were discussing the results of a Quidditch match on the couch. Draco was playing with Harry in front of the mantel when I called Draco into the kitchen from the doorway between the rooms. Draco nodded and turned to walk towards me. **

**When Harry noticed his friend walking away, he seemed distraught, and looked to be trying to speak. Draco and I were heading into the kitchen when we heard it. 'Angel' an unfamiliar voice broke through the house, all attention turned Harry, who was staring desperately at Draco from his seat. **

**For Draco's first birthday I invited Harry and Lily over to Malfoy Manor for dinner, Lucius was out on business and wouldn't be home for some time he had said. **

**After dinner Draco excused Harry and himself and he slowly waddled to his bedroom with Harry crawling behind him. I used to have an old music box that played Moonlight Sonata with a small Ballerina in a black costume twirling slowly on a stand. When Lily and I went to check on them, we found Draco with his against the baseboard of his bed and Harry laid his head in his lap as they both fell asleep listening to the music box.**

**For Harrys' first birthday, Lily, James, Sirius, Severus, whom had made his amends with Lily, and I, took him and Draco to a Muggle park for a picnic. We spent the entire day at the park; Sirius and James played with the boys while Severus, Lily, and I sat down and talked. After awhile Draco came over and grabbed his sketch book before returning to the others. **

**They played for hours before we all ate lunch together. It started raining suddenly and we all rushed for cover, Harry and Draco were both laughing. Harrys' green eyes shined up at the clouds as his smile glowed. Draco looked up at the rain as Harrys' hands wrapped tightly around his wrist and pulled him out under the rain. 'What are you doing we're going to get soaked?' Draco laughed out. Harry pulled Draco close and kissed him full on the lips. When he pulled back Draco was dazed, 'my present' he smiled brightly and all we adults laughed. **

**It was after that when Lily told me that she and James had to go into hiding, she told me that Sirius was supposed to be their secret keeper; I thought they were safe, I trusted Sirius just as much as they did. Draco had a fit when he learned he would not be able to see Harry for awhile so I agreed to let him go with them. It wasn't until I saw Sirius in an alleyway and tried to talk to him about her, that he told me the secret had been entrusted to Pettigrew instead. **

**I stopped breathing; I knew Peter worked for Voldemort, and I knew that he would double cross them. After I told him, Sirius and I rushed to the house, just in time to see Hagrid leaving with Harry bundled up in his arms. Sirius tried to convince Hagrid to give Harry to him, but Hagrid insisted on doing as Dumbledore had said; so Sirius gave him his bike and we watched him leave with our Godson. **

**After Hagrid left we went inside the house; it was so hard. He had killed them, lily and James, he had killed them and tried to kill Harry as well; but they wouldn't let him. James had died to protect Lily and Harry, and Lily had died to protect Harry; Lily sacrificed her life for her son, she was truly the strongest women I have ever met. She was my friend, my maid of honor, my son's god mother; and I was all the same for her.**

**We found Draco in Harrys' bedroom closet, hidden under a sheet. The music box I had given him was playing, but the Ballerina dancer was gone. He had been there for all of it, he had seen it happen; but it was worse than that, he had been in the room when Voldemorts' soul split, not into two, but into three. Draco had the same curse Harry did, we just didn't know it yet.**

**Something changed that night; more than just my life. The day after that Sirius was arrested for turning them over to Voldemort, and for the murder of thirteen muggles, and there was nothing I could do about it without making them think I was involved, and I had a son to raise. If I had been arrested as well, there's no way Alex would have been able to keep Draco away from Lucius for very long. **

**Draco hardly ever spoke, barely a word every now and then. He was broken without his family, and I only hope that someday he will make up for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DRACOS' REALIZATION AGE SEVEN (ALEX'S POINT OF VIEW)**

**There were death eaters in the manor when I showed up for lunch and Lucius looked very deep in conversation with them. I walked past the living room quickly and rushed up to Draco's bedroom.**

"**What are they doing here?" I asked, seeing Narcissa helping Draco put on a common Muggle outfit, jeans and a t-shirt.**

"**I don't know; Lucius invited them over; I'm getting Draco ready to leave." She said.**

"**Good idea. Where are you going?" I asked walking into the room and closing the door.**

"**The Muggle shopping mall we went to last week." She said.**

"**Cool, I brought my impala, we can take that." I suggested.**

"**Great, let's go." She said standing up and heading to the door with Draco rushing to keep up.**

"**Hey Draco, How are you today?" I asked.**

"**Very good, thank you; and you?" he returned politely, but it wasn't hard to see the pain in his eyes from his nightmares of that night, and the incident.**

"**Come on." I smiled as best I could and waved him out of the room.**

…

**Draco and his mother were looking through a shop window and Draco was really bored.**

**I turned around to look at something with Narcissa and when we turned back Draco was running in another direction, I took off after him.**

**When I caught up with Draco he was helping a little boy stand up.**

"**What is your name?" he asked.**

"**Hawwy." The boy replied, incapable of pronouncing his rs.**

**He ran his hand through his messy black hair and I saw a quick glimpse of a lightning bolt scar.**

"**Draco, we should be going. Your mother will be looking for us." I said.**

"**Oh, of course. Good bye Harry." He said as the boy was pulled in the other direction.**

"**I apologize if we have inconvenienced you any." I called out to the man and women who led him away; the women stopped walking and turned around to look at me with a light grin.**

"**It's not your fault Harry should have been watching where he was going." She said.**

"**He will be punished justly." The man said.**

"**My Angel." I heard Harry whisper as we walked away.**

…

**Draco and I sat down in the community park and watched as other people walked past.**

"**Was that Harry?" Draco asked.**

"**Yeah." I replied.**

**Three people, two men and a little girl walked passed us laughing and smiling.**

"**I'm going to have to die, wont I?" Draco asked.**

**I looked over in shock. "What would make you think that?"**

"**I am not stupid, I know that Voldemort tried to create horcruxes, and I know that Harry and I are both ones. So we will have to die, to defeat Voldemort."**

"**That's true." My heart fell.**

"**Well then we need to tell Harry." Draco said.**

"**We can't."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because I'm only aloud to intervene in your life, I can't affect Harrys' Dumbledore won't allow it; he has power over him."**

"**Is there any chance that we will survive?" he asked.**

"**Yes." I said. "Why?"**

"**If I survive, I want to marry Harry, I've been in love with him for as long as I could remember, his green eyes are my first memory, that's why I will do whatever it takes to defeat Voldemort." He said.**

"**You know, that's a damn good goal. I'd say you're too young, but, you're not like other children."I smiled thinly.**

"**After Voldemort is dead, will the nightmares stop?" he asked. "I don't know how much longer I can stand to have to watch that every night, to see Lily and James die, every night; hear them scream for him to leave Harry alone to leave me alone."**

"**They will, I promise." I said. 'I hope.' **


	3. Chapter 3

**LOST CHANCES**

**I always hate having to get my robes fitted at Madam Malkins, the woman is one of my father's acquaintances and I have to act like the perfect Malfoy heir whenever I'm around her. If I were to act like myself she would undoubtedly tell my father. I hated it, but I put up with it.**

**I was getting my school robes fitted for my first year at Hogwarts. I was going to be attending Albus Dumbledore's school and I would have rather been dead. I hated the head master ever since I learned his plans for my Harry. **

…

**Dumbledore had personally delivered my Hogwarts acceptance letter to Malfoy Manner. He made sure to pull me aside to where my parents couldn't hear.**

"**Congratulations young Mister Malfoy." He said.**

"**Thank you, sir." I said coldly.**

"**You are indeed a very clever young boy Draco." Dumbledore said.**

"**I can't deny that I am." I replied.**

"**Yes, indeed; so very, very clever." Dumbledore said again.**

"**Where are you going with this, Professor?" I asked sharply.**

"**Yes, clever, and an impeccable memory to match." He continued.**

**I let out a deep steadying breath. "Indeed." **

"**How far back does your memory go, Draco?" He asked.**

"**Very." I said.**

"**How much do you remember Draco?" his voice took a sharp tone.**

"**I remember that night Professor, in remarkable clarity, I remember their screams as Riddle slaughtered them, and I'm clever enough to know that you knew it would happen, that you did nothing about it, because I am clever enough to know what has become of my Harry." I managed to keep my voice steady but I couldn't stop the continuous flow of words, it took all my resolve to withhold my deepest secret. **

"**And you are to keep that a secret, young boy." Dumbledore hissed.**

"**You'll let him walk to his death without a clue!" I shouted.**

"**Harry must make the choice himself and he will be informed in due time; but not by you."**

"**And what, pray tell, will you do to stop me?" I glowered.**

"**I will bind your magic and you will be condemned to live the rest of your life as nothing more than a pathetic squab!"**

…

**Life as a squab meant little to me; Alex had raised me to be independent of my magic, my favorite house elf, Dobby, had been teaching me to cook since I was five. I didn't care about losing my magic or living without it; what shocked me was that Dumbledore, the so-called 'greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen', would make a threat so devastatingly powerful to an eleven year old pure-blooded Malfoy. **

…

**That was the reason I stayed silent as I gazed into the mirror at the robe shop and let the woman fiddle with my robes. **

"**Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when a young boy entered the room. "Got the lot here; got another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

**The boy stood next to me as another woman slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. **

**I took in the scrawny stature, over sized clothes, and meek standing, all indications of domestic abuse; before I saw his messy raven hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. My heart stopped. "Hello," I said keeping appearances. "Hogwarts, too?"**

"**Yes," the boy said.**

"**My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," I continued. I tried to use a bored, drawling voice similar to my fathers. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. "**

**Madam Malkin was looking up at me curiously.**

"**Have you got your own broom?" I managed not to choke.**

"**No," he said. **

"**Play Quidditch at all?"**

"**No," he said again, obviously unfamiliar with the game, he tensed under my question; they had raised him isolated from my world, his world, what should have been **_**our**_** world. **

"**I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" I struggled to breath at the topic of houses, but I knew it's what the woman was waiting to hear.**

"**No," he reddened slightly. **

"**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all my family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" my heart constricted at the lie.**

"**Mmm," he mumbled sheepishly. **

"**I say, look at that man!" I said when I saw the grounds keeper, Hagrid, standing out the window with Ice Cream. Mother had told me stories of Hagrid from her days at Hogwarts and I had to keep a smile from crossing my lips.**

"**That's Hagrid," he smiled. "He works at Hogwarts."**

"**Oh," I feigned ignorance, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" it hurt to say.**

"**He's the gamekeeper," he seemed to be getting flustered. **

"**Yes, exactly; I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." My teeth clenched.**

"**I think he's brilliant," he said coldly. **

"**Do you?" I sneered. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" I forced myself to ask.**

"**They're dead," he said shortly. **

"**Oh, sorry," I had to keep myself from crying without it showing in my voice. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"**

"**They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." I could hear it in his tone, he hated me already, and from such a first impression, he had the right.**

"**I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"I rushed out before my voice began to shake. **

**Madam Malkin interrupted, "That's you done, my dear," and he was gone.**

…

**I smirked like a Malfoy the entire rest of the day I spent out with my parents; I was cordial with my father's mates at the restaurant for lunch; I was clever when my father questioned me about my day once we were home, and I smiled when my mother asked how I was feeling. When I was alone in my bedroom, doors closed, and windows bolted, shades drawn around my green clad four poster bed, I cried till my throat was raw and I was blue in the face; the sectumsempra scar from my dear aunt Bellatrix's most recent target practice dripping with fresh blood. **

…

**It wasn't too long before I was packed and ready to leave for school and being left on my own aboard the Hogwarts Express. I had been looking for an empty booth when I overheard two girls giggling over a name, then I heard it. I sped up my pace down through the train.**

**Crabbe and Goyle managed to catch up with me while I was walking and followed me when I slid the compartment door open. **

"**Is it true?" I said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" my voice cracked for a second before I steadied myself.**

"**Yes****,"**** said Harry****,**** looking at Crabbe and Goyle****.**

"**Oh****,**** this is Crabbe and this is Goyle****,"**** I said faux blithe****.****"****And my name****'****s Malfoy****,**** Draco Malfoy****."**

**The ginger boy laughed****.**

"**Think my name's funny, do you****?**** No need to ask who you are****.**** My father told me all the Weasleys****, ****have red hair****,**** freckles****, ****and more children than they can afford****."**** I turned back to Harry****.****"****You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others****, ****Potter****.**** You don****'****t want to go making friends with the wrong sort****.**** I can help you there****."**** I held out my hand to shake his****,**** internally pleading that he wouldn't be so easy to sway****.**

"**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself****,**** thanks****,"**** he said coolly****.**

**My lungs constricted quickly and I blushed slightly****,****"****I****'****d be careful if I were you, Potter****,"**** I said slowly****.****"****Unless you****'****re a bit politer you****'****ll go the same way as your parents****.**** They didn****'****t know what was good for them, either****.**** You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid****,**** and it****'****ll rub off on you****."**** My heart broke with the words****,**** the two stood up quickly****.**

"**Say that again****,"**** Weasley said****,**** his face as red as his hair****.**

"**Oh, you're going to fight us****,**** are you****?"**** I sneered****.**

"**Unless you get out now****,"**** Harry said****.**

"**But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached for the sweets before being attacked by a big rat. I stepped back with Crabbe and had to force myself not to laugh. As soon as the rat was gone the three of us left the compartment. **

**I found myself again, in an empty compartment wrapped in a silencing charm screaming, and screaming till I passed out on the floor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE START OF NEW THINGS**

**When we got to the school we were all sorted into houses. I needed to stay close to my father, for awhile at least, and knew that if I had been placed in any other house he most likely would've disowned me. I asked the sorting hat to place me in Slytherin, and had to withhold from cheering my face red when the sorting hat put Harry in Gryffindor. **

**I hated the Slytherins, they were rude, arrogant, pompous; they treated me like a prince because of who my father was. I avoided them whenever I could, but tried so hard to make them think I was on their side. **

**One day I was sitting out in a hidden courtyard I had discovered; I was alone reading a book I had signed out of the library on Curses, Hexes, and Dark spells, when I heard someone walk up behind me. I tensed at the sound of crunching leaves.**

"**It's ok Malfoy; I want to talk to you." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a third year named Cedric Diggory.**

"**What do you want Diggory?" I sneered.**

"**The truth; are you in love with Harry Potter?" He asked, smirking.**

**My eyes widened, my face heated; I stood up and faced him, my legs limp.**

"**Don't go accusing people of such ridiculous stories, Diggory!" I tried to assemble myself.**

**His face lit up when he laughed, his smile wide and his eyes bright; I found my voice trapped in my throat at how openly kind he seemed.**

"**What's the story?" he asked.**

"**There is no story." I tried to shake off an odd desire to spill my guts.**

"**Come on, I know there's something behind it." He said.**

**Something about him made me desperate to tell my story, the truth; and I was about to when I heard footsteps clatter against a nearby hallway. The far too familiar smell of lemon drops drifted subtly through the air; Dumbledore.**

**I grabbed Cedric around the wrist and pulled him behind an alcove of trees and shrubs.**

"**What's…" he started, I covered his mouth as we both fell on the ground. I heard the footsteps as he got closer and closer. **

**Cedric pulled me down by my tie till his lips met mine and I felt something odd rush over me.**

"**Oh, my apologies Mr. Diggory." Dumbledore said cheerily.**

**Cedric pulled back, "Hello professor." His cheeks turned red.**

"**I'll just be going now, pardon my intrusion." He smiled as he turned and walked away.**

"**What was that?" I asked, my voice a whisper.**

"**Fake out Make out." He winked, blush completely clear.**

"**It's like he didn't notice me." I said as we both stood up.**

"**That's cause he didn't see you as yourself." He said.**

"**What?" I turned to look at him. He grabbed a compact out of his school bag and pointed it at me, it wasn't my reflection. "Who is that, what did you do?" I asked.**

"**It's a glamour, right now you look like my boyfriend Nick, whom Dumbledore knows I'm dating…" he stopped and looked at me.**

"**He thinks you were just snogging your boyfriend." I said as I felt the glamour fall. "Why'd you do it?"**

"**Because it seemed pretty obvious that you didn't want Dumbledore to see you." He smiled as he turned to walk away.**

"**Do you still want to know?" I blurted out.**

"**Know what?" he asked, facing me.**

"**Why I'm in love with Harry." I said, eyes glued to the ground.**

"**How big of a secret is it?" he said.**

**I looked up and he seemed worried.**

"**Dumbledore threatened to bind my magic if I told anyone." I whispered. He was about to say something, but I continued, "But I need to talk to someone about this Diggory." My voice cracked as I looked him in the eyes.**

"**Come with me, I know where we can go where he can't find us." He smiled and grabbed my hand.**

**He pulled me away from the alcove, and the courtyard, till we were standing in front of a portrait of the Hogwarts seal. **

"**What are we doing here?" I asked.**

"**When the marauders attended Hogwarts, they had a secret hideout, a room only they knew about; they didn't even put it on the map. They used these medallions to open it." He pulled a golden medallion out of his pocket and held it in front of the portrait. The painting disappeared and Cedric pulled me through; the wall rematerializing behind us.**

"**How do you know about this place?" I said looking around.**

**The room had a high ceiling, marble floor, and four doors, three of which were open. One led to a bathroom similar to that of the prefect's bathroom; one led to fully stocked kitchen; one led to an office room. **

"**What's through there?" I asked pointing to the only closed door. **

"**Dinette room" He said.**

"**How did you learn about this place?" I asked.**

"**McGonagall told me my first year; she gave me the medallion." He led me into the office and closed the door.**

"**McGonagall?" I looked at him.**

"**One hell of a woman, that one. Dumbledore doesn't know about this place, but she does. So what is it you need to talk about?" he sat down in an overstuffed armchair and gestured for me to sit in one across from him.**

"**Well, it all started on the Hogwarts Express." I started my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Year of the Turban**

**It was September 23 and the Slytherins and Gryffindors were all getting ready for our first flying lesson. I could see from the Slytherin table at breakfast that both Granger and Longbottom were extremely nervous.**

**Every time the post came in, I always received packages of sweets from my eagle owl. Although I had started to notice that Harry never really received any post.**

**That day a barn owl brought Neville a Remembrall, an orb like object that tells you if there's something you've forgotten. His face fell, as the Remembrall glowed scarlet. It looked like he was trying to remember something when Crabbe, Goyle, and I walked passed them and Crabbe pushed me to snatch it from him.**

**Harry and Ronald jumped to their feet. It was easy to tell that they wanted a reason to fight me, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.**

"**What's going on?" she asked.**

"**Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."**

**I faked a scowl and dropped the Remembrall back on the table.**

"**Just looking," I said, as I led Crabbe and Goyle away.**

…

**That afternoon, we all headed onto the grounds for our first flying lesson.**

**The Gryffindors were late; there were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground, Madam Hooch arrived.**

"**Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."**

"**Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!"**

"**UP" everyone shouted.**

**Harry and I were two of the first few to succeed. **

**Neville was obviously scared stiff.**

**Madam Hooch then showed us all how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting everyone's grips.**

**Alex had taught me how to fly but I figured I'd be a little more entertaining and showed them how my father had tried to teach me. It was satisfying when Harry and Ronald were pleased that she told me I was wrong.**

"**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three - two -"**

**Neville pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

"**Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up till he slipped and WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.**

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. **

"**Broken wrist," she muttered. "Come on, boy - it's all right up you get." She turned to the rest of the class, "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."**

**Madam Hooch took Neville away. **

**No sooner were they out of earshot I faked a burst of laughter. **

"**Did you see his face, the great lump?" I forced.**

**The other Slytherins joined in.**

"**Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.**

"**Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy said. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies."**

"**Look!" I said, snatching the Remembrall from the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as I held it up.**

"**Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said. All ears tuned in to us.**

**I plastered on a nasty grin. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about -  
up a tree?"**

"**Give it here!" Harry yelled, my lungs tightened at the sound but I was on my broomstick and off the ground in a second. I was flying properly this time, hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak. **

**I had an idea that I knew would work. "Come and get it, Potter!" I knew he had to have some of his father's talent, and needed to get him up in the air to prove it.**

**He grabbed his broom.**

"**No!" Hermione shouted. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."**

**Harry seemed to ignore her. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, he soared. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ronald. **

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face me in midair. I was stunned, my heart swelled; I knew it, he was a natural just like his father, and I wanted to be cheering with Ronald. **

"**Give it here," He called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" **

"**Oh, yeah?" I tried to sneer but I was fighting the urge to smile.**

**Harry grasped the broom tightly in both hands and it rushed towards me like a curse. I got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp stop, turned toward me again in seconds and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.**

"**No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called, but I couldn't seem to get over how natural he was at flying; I could see how much he enjoyed it, and knew how to keep him happy like that.**

"**Catch it if you can, then!" I shouted, and threw the glass orb high into the air and streaked back toward the ground when I could feel McGonagall's magic signature getting closer.**

**Harry leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.**

**I smiled wide and let out a ragged breath.**

"**HARRY POTTER!" His face fell. Professor McGonagall was running toward us. He got to his feet, trembling. "Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"**

"**It wasn't his fault, Professor -"**

"**Be quiet, Miss Patil."**

"**But Malfoy -"**

"**That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." Harry turned to look at us as Crabbe and Goyle exchanged broad sinister smiles before he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. My guess was that he thought he was going to be expelled, but I knew better.**

…

"**Do we really have to do this in here?" I asked as Cedric sat me down in front of a pile of text books.**

"**We must. You need to learn to get out of your comfort zone, and I need to learn how to cast this ridiculous spell." Cedric smiled.**

"**But do I really have to tutor you in a girls' bathroom?" Draco whined.**

"**I must say, I would enjoy the company." The ghost girl giggled.**

**I yelped as I turned around to face Moaning Myrtle floating four feet in front of me.**

"**Myrtle, stop scaring the poor kitten." Cedric smirked from behind me.**

"**Don't call me kitten." I whined as he ruffled my hair.**

"**Ah, but you'd make such a cute little kitty cat." He chuckled.**

"**You are the worst Hufflepuff in the history of Hogwarts." I grumbled.**

**Myrtle and Cedric just laughed.**

"**I don't think I've ever seen you laugh Myrtle." Cedric smiled.**

"**Well, you two come around more often and it might become a regular thing for me." She bowed her head and smiled, not meeting Cedrics' eyes.**

'**Oh great.' I thought. 'Now she's never going to stop flirting with him.'**

…

**I had three things from my life with Harry left in my position after the incident. My mother was left Harry's trunk from lily after everything that happened; but the only thing that could open it was mine and Harry's combined magical signatures. I was left both James, and Sirius's invisibility cloaks.**

**It was Christmas Eve and I was still at Hogwarts, my father was working a job and I was left at school, which was all the better in my opinion. I had decided that it was time Harry finally got back a piece of the family he had lost. **

**I wrapped James's cloak and tied a note to the package, 'Your father left this in my possession, use it well.' I snuck out of the Slytherin common room and covered myself with Sirius's cloak. It was surprisingly easy to sneak into the Gryffindor common room. I knew leaving the package by the foot of his bed was the best idea, but didn't quite know where to go.**

"**Dragon" I heard a voice whisper. Something almost invisible crossed the corner of my eyes and disappeared at a staircase.**

**I started for the stairs and climbed to the top. **

**Harry and Ronald were the only ones in the room and Ronald had his curtains drawn. Harry was fast asleep, breaths deep and almost inaudible, unlike his friend's. **

**I placed the package on the floor and turned to leave the room when I saw it again, something standing over Harry. I turned back to face the bed and stood beside it; whatever it was, was gone.**

**Harry's face was contorting, a nightmare; I was all too familiar with those. Before I thought about it I was running a hand through his hair, a mess like no other, but silk to the touch, like I remembered; and God did I remember perfectly. Harry's unease seemed to melt away at the human contact. What could he possibly dream about, what could he see, how much could he remember? Does he see it like I do, in perfect detail, to the last cries of a boy carried in the arms of a half giant? Can he see certain things rather than others; am I the only piece that was forgotten? Does he just hear the screams, see the light, feel the pain from Riddle's final spell? **

"**Remember me; if only in pieces." I choked as I ran my hand once more through Harry's raven hair before turning and leaving Gryffindor tower behind.**

…

**Under the magic of Sirius's invisibility cloak I followed the shadow again.**

**I had just returned from my detention served in the Forbidden Forest with Harry, Hermione, and Neville. It kills me that Harry hates me but I had to admit, McGonagall did me a favor by giving me detention with him, just being close to him felt better. After returning to the school and being left on my own to return to my common room. I was walking back when I saw it again; the shadowy figure, I had gotten used to seeing her on occasion and found that she was always trying to lead me somewhere important. I pulled the cloak out from tucked within my robes and followed her.**

**Before I really noticed, I had wondered to the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side. I was about to leave, remembering it was out of bounds when I heard footsteps around the corner and quickly cast 'Alohomora' on the lock; and rushed inside, closing the door quietly to avoid catching any unwanted attention; I'd swear on my life, that damn cat could see through the cloak.**

**The corridor I found myself in was dark and sinister; I was going to leave when I heard Filch on the other side of the door.**

"**Did you see another student out of bed, Sweetie?" he cooed. "Don't tell me they went this way again, Darn kids, always wondering 'round where they shouldn't."**

**I heard the doorknob shake and turn, secured the cloak and took off down the hall, opening the other door and silently closing it behind myself.**

"**Shit." I gasped when I turned and saw a three headed dog. "Damn it Hagrid." I whispered as the dog lifted its heads and started to sniff the air. I held my breath as the dog moved around the room.**

**She flashed again near the dog's foot, there and gone in seconds.**

**I slipped passed the sniffing dog and knelt down by the floor.**

'**A trap door; the Hogwarts founders, completely brilliant.' I thought to myself with a smirk and hauled the trap door up and slipped in before the dog caught on to my presence.**

**I landed softly on a firm bed of plants. "Devil's Snare." I mumbled as I stood quickly and moved softly over to the wall, I followed the stone corridor and left the plants behind.**

**After awhile I came to a room filled with flying keys and with a big door with a gold lock blocking my path. "I might as well find out what's so important." When I went up to the door it wasn't locked.**

**Taking into account how slow the Devil's Snare had been, it became obvious that the challenges had been set up but not enforced. After what I saw in the forest I figured that would happen any day now.**

**I was quite glad the challenges hadn't been enforced when I saw the chess board in the next room. I hate chess.**

'**Potions and a riddle' Snape's doing obviously. Judging by the type of protection potions that was laid out I assumed there would be fire blocking the exits sooner or later. I made a quick note on a scrap parchment of the two potions needed and continued forward.**

"**Nice mirror." I said as I stepped out to look at the mirror in the last chamber. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Ok, I show not your face but your heart's desire, Erised, the mirror of Erised, Mother's told me about this…" I read off, proud of how quickly I made sense of the gibberish. **

**I froze when I looked down at my reflection. Lily, James, Sirius, and Harry stood facing me. **

**Turning my head away quickly I noticed a small amber stone on the floor.**

"**The Philosophers Stone." I whispered as I grabbed it and lifted it up in front of a torch.**

**With one last glance at the mirror, I slipped the stone in my pocket and returned to my dorm.**

…

**By the time my birthday came and went I had encountered my little shadow a total of seventeen times. Each time she appeared I wound up following her under my cloak until she led me to some secret alcove or hidden treasure.**

**The last time I saw her was the night after our last exam; the night before my twelfth birthday.**

**I couldn't sleep that night and had been out wondering through the halls under my cloak examining the stone when I saw her. It was the second time she led me to the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side.**

**Realizing what she wanted I rushed to Cedrics secret room and used the extra medallion to open the portrait. I grabbed a couple of the potions I remembered had been at Snapes' challenge.**

**After I made my way past fluffy it became apparent that someone else had tried to pass the Devil's Snare. **

**By the time I made it to the chess board Granger was helping Weasley out of the room.**

**Slipping past them and the two sets of flames I made it to the last chamber in time to see Harry walk up to stand beside Quirrell in front of the mirror of Erised.**

**I wished silently as Quirrell moved behind him and pushed him closer to the mirror.**

**Seeing my opportunity I snuck up behind Harry and slipped the stone into his pocket watching as his eyes shifted to his reflections pocket.**

"**Well? What do you see?" Quirrell was getting impatient. **

**I knew interfering now would only bring questions so I slipped behind the mirror and waited everything out.**

"**I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," I heard Harry say. "I-I've won the house cup for Gryffindor." **

**I wanted to laugh. I knew how the mirror worked. He may not have seen me, but he saw the stone. He's a lot more like a Slytherin then I'm proud to admit.**

**I heard Quirrell curse.**

"**Get out of the way," I heard him say, before some shuffling.**

"_**He lies...He lies…"**_

**My stomach dropped.**

"**Potter, come back here! Tell me the truth! What did you see?"**

"_**Let me speak to him…face-to-face…"**_

"**Master, you are not strong enough!"**

"_**I have strength enough…for this…"**_

**My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as I heard what sounded like fabric being unwound.**

"**Harry Potter…"**

"_**See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor…I have form only when I share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their heart and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?"**_

'**Voldemort is in Hogwarts!' my brain kept screaming like a mantra. 'Dumbledore hired Voldemort!' it kept going. 'Dumbledore's a fucking idiot!'**

**It was the shouts of **_**"KILL HIM!"**_** that brought me out of my daze. Then all fell silent. **

**I rushed around the mirror and saw Harry lying on the ground beside a pile of dust.**

**After checking to make sure he was breathing I rushed him to the infirmary, and remained there silently under my cloak until he woke up.**

…

"**I'll see you next year Diggory." I sighed as I finished packing up the last of my art supplies from our hideout.**

"**Yeah," he walked up to me. "Hey, don't let that father of yours get to you over the summer. You'll be back here safe and sound in no time." He smiled.**

"**Well I promised Parkinson and Zabini I would head out with them, so…meet me back here first thing after the feast ends deal?" I mumbled.**

"**Deal." He laughed as he pulled me into a quick hug.**

"**Malfoy's don't hug." I sniffed, holding my nose up after being released.**

"**Good thing you're not a Malfoy then." And we both laughed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Summer of Tainted Blood**

**My father and I had gotten into an argument over the '**_**Disappearance'**_** of my house elf Dobby for a few hours. Father was saying that I should keep a closer eye on my house elf, telling me there was no limit to the kind of trouble a rogue house elf could get into.**

**To be honest, I knew exactly where Dobby was.**

**Dobby had been my personal house elf for the entirety of my childhood. He had been teaching me how to cook since I was just five years old. I told him everything, about my life, about my past, and about Hogwarts; I told him about Harry. Most importantly, I told him about the horcruxes.**

**There was a book in the old Malfoy library; I found it when I was six. It was all about horcruxes; how to make them, how to spot them and how to destroy them. That's how I learned that humans could be horcruxes as well. That led to one realization I wish I had never had.**

**That is how I knew what it was when I saw it.**

**The first time I saw the diary, it was on my fathers' desk in the study. I had been looking for an old journal mother had kept while at Hogwarts. **

**I recognized it for what it was immediately. No one could mistake the bone chilling aura that swept from the book in waves.**

**There was no doubt in my mind that that book was a horcrux, and I knew that if Lucius had taken it from whatever hiding place it never should have left, that could only mean trouble.**

**I had sent Dobby to find Harry; to warn Harry. I knew there was no convincing him not to return to Hogwarts, but I had to make sure he didn't return thinking that nothing bad was going to happen.**

**I sent Dobby away, I couldn't tell Lucius where, we got into an argument; and that's how I found myself standing outside a small flat in London adorning blue jeans and a tee shirt.**

**Alex was a longtime friend of mine. I had known her my whole life and cared dearly for her as a member of my broken family. Her and mother were the only true family I had left.**

…

"**Draco, what are you doing here?" Alex asked as she opened the door to her flat.**

"**Got into a fight with Lucius, was hoping I could lie low for a little bit. Do you mind?" I walked in and sat down on her black leather couch.**

"**Not a problem love, you up for dinner or are you starving yourself today?" Alex asked as she walked into her kitchen.**

"**I do not starve myself. I'm not some anorexic teenager." I glared.**

"**No, you're a self loathing pre-teen from a bad home who sees no point in taking care of himself because he's under the impression that he'll be dead in five years." Alex deadpanned from the doorway.**

**I cringed.**

"**I'm eating today." I sighed.**

"**Good." She smiled softly, her red stained lips turning up slightly.**

**Alex had shoulder length black hair that waved ever so slightly, with dark blue eyes. She was average height and weight. She wore a lot of black, but no makeup, with the exception of her red lipstick. I think she liked the way it made her lips look like they were covered in blood.**

**Speaking of blood; Alex was a vampire. **

**She was from an American coven. I had known her my whole life.**

"**Here," She said as she put a plate of pizza in front of me.**

**She never did seem to enjoy British food.**

"**Thanks, how have you been lately?" I asked, taking a bite.**

**We talked until we had finished eating, nothing serious, questions about school, and life.**

"**Alright," She sighed stacking the plates on the corner of the coffee table. "What did you get into a fight with Lucius over this time?" she asked, spitting Lucius' name in distaste.**

**The words 'this time' echoed through my head.**

**The first time I had run away from Malfoy Manor I was nine. Lucius had caught me playing in the forest behind the manor. He told me it was improper for an heir to be playing around, especially in a dark muddy forest. Looking back I know it was a stupid reason to runaway, but I didn't know how to play the game back then.**

"**I sent Dobby to Privet Drive to warn Harry about Lucius' plans to use a horcrux to bring Voldemort back." I said.**

**Her shoulders slumped, both of us slouching into our seats.**

"**He doesn't know; does he?" she asked.**

"**No, he's pissed at me for 'misplacing a rogue house elf.' He sent me to my room and I flooed to the public point down the street." I said.**

"**Sorry about that, still haven't connected to the floo network." She mumbled, running a hand through her hair.**

"**It's no problem. I like the walk." I smiled sadly down at the table, remembering the liberated feeling I always get when I'm outside and can finally breathe.**

"**Alright, I need to run a quick errand; I'll be back in an hour. You know how everything works. Are you okay with that?" She got up.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. You go ahead." I yawned.**

"**Alright." And she was out the door.**

…

**I spent ten minutes lying on the couch starring up at the ceiling.**

**The room turned black, nothing but the street lights from outside casting a red shadow over the whole of the living room. The walls were closing in around me and the air was getting thin. My heart started racing in my chest and I could hear the sound echoing against my prison.**

**When did it become a prison? Alex's flat had been my safe haven since I was young; the only b it of shelter in my perilous life. But she had always been there, I had never been alone in that haven, it was the only place where loneliness was more painful than my family.**

**My fear got the better of me.**

**Not five minutes later, I found myself standing in the dark alley behind the complex taking in deep breathes with my hands flat against the cold brick wall.**

**I don't know how long I was like that before he showed up.**

"**Well, well, well. Looks like I've found quite the pretty kitten." A voice purred from behind me.**

**When I turned around, I came face to face with a frightening tall man with a devilish look to his blood red eyes.**

'**Shit' I thought. 'What a way to go, cornered by a mysterious older man in a dark alley'**

"**What do you want?" I asked, keeping my tone even.**

"**Isn't it obvious? I want you." The man stepped forward.**

**The light from a passing car illuminated the man's sharp fang like teeth.**

"**Vampire," I gasped.**

"**You don't seem very surprised." His grin only grew wider.**

**I quickly looked around the alley he had me cornered in. there was a large brick wall behind me, no doors, and he was blocking the only opening.**

"**You're a real idiot if you think I'm out here alone." I said.**

**He laughed. It was a deep, bone-chilling laugh that froze my heart.**

"**If there were anyone else here I'd be able to smell them. Nice try though kid."**

"**Fine, but I won't be alone for long. I'm waiting for my friend Alex, she'll be back any minute now." I said.**

"**Okay." He growled. "I better hurry up then."**

**He ran at me, I only managed to dodge by slipping under his legs and sliding across the ground. I heard him barrel into the wall.**

**I made a run for the entry way as fast as I could, almost reaching the inviting sidewalk and revealing street lights that guaranteed safety before the eyes of strangers. **

**Hope shattered when I felt claws dig into the flesh on the back of my neck, pulling me back and away from safety, slamming me hard into the brick wall.**

**I heard the crack as my head made contact, and the world began to fade.**

**I tried to kick and scream, but there was something across my mouth, something bitter burned as it slid down my throat, leaving me gasping for breath as the pain made it harder the breathe.**

**The last thing I heard was my name, shouted from far away; and then the world went dark.**

…

**I awoke on the Guest bed at Alex' flat; the sensation of something warm and sticky dripping down my forehead and into my hair.**

**Sitting up I saw a small pink towel fall into my lap.**

**I groaned.**

"**How do you feel?" Alex asked, appearing in the doorway.**

"**Like my entire system just crashed." I said.**

"**Sounds like my computer." Her lip quirked up.**

"**What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head.**

"**You were attacked by a rogue vampire by the name of Nickolas. The coven has been trying to control him but he always manages to get away. I just thought it was because British vampires are almost painfully polite, I was corrected tonight." She ran a hand against the back of her head, scrunching her nose at the blood that lingered on her pale skin.**

"**What did he want with me?" I asked standing up, before collapsing back onto the bed as pain shot through my every nerve.**

"**Draco," She sounded timid. "I…I'm really sorry. I never should have left you alone. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She turned her head to the floor, voice cracking.**

"**What…" realization hit me like a rogue bludger. "No," I whispered. "No." I gasped.**

"**I'm so sorry, Draco. I can't apologize enough for this."**

**My head slammed back onto the pillow as my world shifted off its axis.**

"**Can we fix this?" I croaked, my voice dying in my throat.**

"**I wish we could, fledglings have been looking for ways to reverse this for centuries. There hasn't been any luck yet." Alex said.**

"**No, I can't be a…a..." My voice was too weak to finish.**

"**Vampire."**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Beast Within**

**A vampire! A VAMPIRE!**

**It had been nearly two weeks since I had been turned.**

**TWO WEEKS!**

**After two weeks as a vampire all anyone could tell me was that there was no cure. There was no reversal. Nothing could make me human again.**

**My entire world had shattered around me and I didn't even know where to start putting it back together again.**

**I couldn't be near any human without my mouth watering, and my vision blurring around the edges.**

…

**Alex kept me at her apartment for the first week, trying to help me adjust to the new senses.**

**It worked well enough. She even went so far as to contact some vampire friends of hers who had been working on a vampire suppressant; artificial blood that could keep me alive and help me adapt.**

**By the second week, I couldn't keep hiding. I returned to Malfoy Manor.**

**Lucius doesn't know yet, mother helped me through my first night back; holding me close as I practiced blocking out the world.**

**After two weeks of choking down suppressants I was controlled enough to go out in public without my more obvious symptoms coming to light.**

**That's when I got my Hogwarts letter. Lucius dragged me to Diagon alley.**

**Nothing eventful happened at first.**

**Until I stepped foot in Borgin and Burkes.**

**It hit me hard when I could smell it, blood. **

**Clean, rich, blood. **

**It was stronger than I had anticipated, especially covered in the easily recognizable scents of ash, soot and floo powder.**

"**Touch nothing, Draco." **

**I heard Lucius' voice as if it were miles away.**

**My hand had reached out on its own to grasp something or other, I could care less what.**

"**I thought you were going to buy me a present." My mouth said.**

**My control was dulled by the blood. My vessel was moving, speaking, even reacting for itself, mindlessly.**

"**I said I would buy you a racing broom." Background noise.**

**"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team? Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's famous... famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead..."** **"...everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick-" something deeper inside me burned at the thought of Harry Potter; an achingly pleasant burn.**

**But all that really mattered was the blood, thick and pumping.**

**"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," Lucius' voice replied. "And I would remind you that it is not - prudent - to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear - ah, Mr. Borgin."**

**The voices drowned out as I followed the all overwhelming scent of sweet, heavenly blood.**

**The blood boiled aggressively and I could distantly hear Lucius speaking of the elder male Weasley, Arthur I could distantly recall.**

**"Can I have that?" I heard myself ask, Merlin only knows why. **

**"It's not my fault," "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger-" I queued in, not minutes later.**

**Then I heard it, an exhale of breath, like a sigh, or a chuckle.**

**My attention turned to the tall black cabinet that stood imposingly in the center of the room.**

**I could smell the blood run cold as I grew closer to the cabinet. Whoever that fantastic aroma was coming from, they saw me coming, they were nervous of my approach.**

**Maybe he could see me for the predator that I am.**

**With a quick glance in a nearby mirror I could see my fangs sharpened minutely but my cool blue eyes reflected back at me, I sighed in relief.**

"**Come, Draco—"**

**And I was snapped from my trance, my hand inching towards the cabinets handle.**

**My breathes were even, my skin clear, and my heart beat steady.**

**I didn't know how this inner beast of mine worked, but it knew how to stay calm, not a single sign that it had been on the hunt moments ago. Whatever it was, it was a true and proper predator.**

**I turned and followed Lucius away.**

…

**That's how I found myself standing on the balcony in Flourish and Blotts listening to Lockhart sing praises of himself as Lucius gathered my needed texts.**

**Then it hit me, the overwhelmingly, intoxicatingly, mesmerizingly, glorious scent of fresh warm blood pumping through the heart like the very foundations of life depended on it; Untainted by other overpowering chemicals.**

**The stronger scent had my head swimming as a gorgeous red tint seeped over the room like a veil.**

**I started walking down the stairs, stopping as my hands grabbed at a book, quickly tearing a random page out, the same instinct that had held a conversation with Lucius kicking in.**

**A quick glimpse told me the book was about mythical creatures; the kind nobody thought existed anymore.**

**And then I was face to face with the owner of that all too tantalizing scent.**

**Harry Potter.**

**My heart leapt into my throat.**

**"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" I heard myself say.**

'**Merlin, how can this thing function so close to the source of that smell?' I thought.**

**"Famous Harry Potter," "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."**

**"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" A girl beside him said. 'Where'd she come from?'**

**"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" the creature drawled.**

**"Oh, it's you," "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?" It was Ronald speaking now, but I could barely hear him.**

**"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."**

**I could smell his anger, but it was water compared to Harrys' smell.**

**"Ron!" "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside." Another one showed up.**

**"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." That, was Lucius, I felt his hand on my shoulder.**

**I didn't hear much of the conversation after that, the creature focused acutely on Harry Potter.**

**The creature went back to sleep after Mr. Weasley went barreling into Lucius; I couldn't help the quick smirk. Lucius deserved that.**

**It was Hagrid who pulled them apart.**

**My blood ran cold when I saw Lucius slip the journal from his desk into the Weasley girls' cauldron.**

'**So that was his plan.'**

**With one last deep breath, expanding my lungs, letting Harrys' scent permeate, I followed my father away.**


End file.
